Just Like Old Times
by Naflower05
Summary: Takes places in 3rd yr. Remus has to go to the shack to transform, and Sirius felt like spending the night there. They meet and its like when they were at school, minus two friends. When Remus wakes up he sees dog hair all over. Not slash, read and review


Author's Note: This just came to me out of nowhere, and I decided to write it. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Remus' POV**

I couldn't believe I had been so stupid, how could I have forgotten to take the Wolfsbane Potion. I will have to go to the Shrieking Shack tonight. I thought the times I spent there were over long ago. At least then I had the company of my three friends. I miss them so much. Two of them were murdered and the other is the murderer. What became of our friendship? I will never know. Ah, well, better head down. At least this time Madam Pomfrey isn't walking me down there.

**Sirius' POV**

I was still living in the Forbidden Forest but today I felt an urge to spend the night in the Shack. The times we used to spend there when we were at school here. I miss those times. When it became dark and I started towards the Whomping Willow I realized why I wanted to spend tonight in the Shrieking Shack. It was a full moon. I touched the knot on the tree and made my way down the tunnel.

To my surprise, when I reached the house I heard the howls of a werewolf, and unless there was another student who was a werewolf that was Remus. I hurried up the stairs and into a room. There he was howling into the empty night. I ran into the room with him. It was OK for me to be with him because he wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. He was facing away from me, and I jumped on his back in a friendly manor. He whipped around but when he saw it was another animal he tried to act superior. However I knew his weakness, I didn't spend three years with him in this form and not know how to control him. My fur stood on end as I reared up onto two legs. I moved towards him and let out a growl, I knew you had to become dominant if you wanted to have any type of control.

Soon enough Remus crouched down and pinned his ears back, showing that he was going to submit. He then lay on his back and showed his neck and stomach to me. I turned my head slightly away and he stood up and licked my muzzle. Theses signs meant he was submissive and saw me as a higher-ranking member of his "pack". Remus then bent down with his front legs and stuck his back up in the air with his tail sticking out. It meant he wanted to play so I happily obliged.

----------

It was the best night of my life in over 13 years. I decided it wasn't safe to let Remus out of the Shack, he was too powerful, and now James wasn't here to help me control him. But it was almost like we were back at school again, on our monthly excursions. After we ran around the Shack and got tired up he lay down on the four-poster bed and I curled up next to him. I knew that in a few hours I would have to leave him, because if I was here when he woke up I would be sent back to Azkaban for sure.

I saw the pale light that preceded dawn coming through the windows and knew he would be returning to his human form soon. I got up and padded towards the door. I stopped and looked back at him once before hurrying out into the Forrest. Things had almost been normal. The reminder of our time at school brought up fresh memories of James, and I felt the tears well up in my eyes. To preoccupy myself I tried to find something to eat.

**Remus' POV**

I woke up in the four-poster bed like I had many years previously, and for a second I wondered where James, Sirius and Peter were, but then I remember that we were not at school still, and they were either dead or crazy. I looked around the room trying to remember last night. It was then that I saw what was on the bed and all over the room. Black dog hair. It couldn't be. _He_ couldn't be. But I remembered, running around the house with a big, shaggy, black dog. So, Sirius had gotten onto the grounds, I have to tell Professor Dumbledore. Harry was in danger. But then in my head I saw the picture of my best friend getting the dementors kiss, and knew I couldn't be the reason it happened. I will just have to watch the map extra carefully and if he tries to get inside of the castle I'll make sure we stop him before he gets to Harry.

As I walked back up to the castle I remembered more things about last night, and realized that, as always, Sirius Black could charm anybody, and that he was my best friend. It felt good to know that I saw him again before he died, even if I will never fully remember it.

_The End._

-:¦:-¸..• ´¨¨))

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ ¸..• ´¨¨))

((¸¸.•´ ..•´ -:¦:-

* * *

Author's Note: I think the end portion is really bad, but you can be the judge of that. =] Read and Review please.


End file.
